Music in the Making
by hanyoupup
Summary: AU - Kagome Higurashi is always below her sister; the pop-diva Kikyo. Then, while at one of Kikyou's parties she hated so much she meets a mystery man. Afterwards, she starts working with an egotistical hanyou, who is eerily familiar...


A/N: 'Lo and welcome to my new story! I know I haven't updated 'Wrong Turn' in a long time, and for that I'm sorry. Hopefully with this story running, I can work on that more freely. (Which makes no sense what-so-ever, I'm sure). I got this idea after reading the first chapter of a book my sister was reading, and couldn't get rid of it, so here it is! I have every intention of completing this, and updating fairly regularly, so no worries there. Also, I would really appreciate it if you would review. I want to know if this a good story idea or not, and friendly critique is always welcome also .

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Never have, never will. Oh-ho! But if I did……

**Music in the Making**

**Chapter One**

**Rock Boys and Leather Men**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"And it was then that I finally figured out my true calling in life - a rock star. Of course, with both my parents' professions in the medical field, I had no idea how to go about this…" droned the young man standing before her.

Kagome Higurashi didn't know of a single thing that could be worse then this at the moment. Here she was, dressed to the nines, even in blasted stiletto heels, and listening to someone who could quite possibly be the most boring person on the face of the planet.

Of course, being trapped with him wasn't helping much either.

It isn't as though Hojo wasn't a _nice_ guy. He was plenty nice and polite. He was even good looking. Currently standing before her in a black tux and a wine colored tie which brought out his brown eyes and hair quite splendidly. In addition to that, he was sporting half a white mask, in true _Phantom of the Opera _style. It was just that he was more boring than a rock. And just as dense probably.

And this decent-looking guy had his attention focused solely on her.

Goody.

Casting a glance around between smiles and nods sent in his direction, Kagome cursed her sister a hundred more times for forcing her to come to this party.

"_Imagine how it would look if my sister didn't come to a party in my honor! It would be such a disgrace!" Kikyo had said. And of course, her mother had promptly agreed. It was, after all, a 'masquerade' party to celebrate the release of Kikyo's twelfth album; 'Behind the Mask'. _

So here she was. Kagome Higurashi_, the_ little sister of _the_ pop diva Kikyo Higurashi, in _the_ Inuyasha's house. Well, calling it a house would be insulting. The building, simply put, was a _mansion_.

Inuyasha's mansion.

Luckily for her, she had yet to see the pompous idiot himself yet. Inuyasha was the head of the record company Tessaiga, that her _dear_ sister worked with. He was also insanely rich and famous. It was he who started the world's first site to pay for, and download songs at the click of a button. Needless to say, soon became one of the internet's hottest WebPages.

And according to everyone, he was quite possibly the most gorgeous man to ever walk the Earth. Everyone but Kagome, that is. To her, it was obvious that he was just trying to win the public eye whenever he could. Just like the egotistical jerk he was.

Knowing that didn't exactly help her situation any, though.

"I swear! I was the only person in the club who _wasn't_ wearing some type of leather! How embarrassing!" Hojo continued. Kagome quickly gauged that by the way he was grinning, he could keep this up for hours.

Quickly closing her eyes, she assessed the situation.

If her watch was any indication, she had been stuck with Hojo the human rock for the past twenty minutes, ever since he had targeted her through the hundreds of other people throughout the enormous house. He then had grabbed her hand and half _dragged_ her towards the loveseat in one of the many sitting rooms.

Here she sat, wedged uncomfortably between the animatedly talking boulder and the armrest of the Victorian style couch.

She was weighing her options between just outright bolting (which would surely get her into loads of trouble with Kikyo later) or sitting patently and listening like mother always taught her (which she was sure would put her to sleep within five more minutes).

"And then in college, the boys had made a joke out of me by taking my potted herbs and tossing them out the windows! But I got them back! I stuck signs that read 'I don't know the square root of sixty-four!' on their backs!"

Time for drastic measures.

"Hojo, would you excuse me for a moment? I need to use the restroom." Kagome interrupted, as politely as possible. Hojo, abruptly stopped laughing and, ever the gentleman, nodded with a grin, and allowed her to leave her spot on the sofa.

"I'll keep your seat warm then, shall I?" he called after her.

Deliberatly ignoring his statement, she stomped down the halls as fast as the restricting heels would allow, making for the back door, into what seemed like a garden. She briefly looked around, making sure Hojo wasn't pursuing her, before pushing her way through the crowd of people. She made it to the French double doors and threw them open with more force then necessary.

Gasping for air, Kagome let out a sigh "Thank goodness. If I had to deal with another guy with a lost-cause music career, I might have to punch them." Spying a bench off in the distance near some hibiscus plants, she made her way over.

After folding her scarlet dress beneath her, and checking that her renaissance style eye-covering mask was still in place, she removed the god-awful heels.

"I swear," she mumbled to herself while massaging her sore feet. "If I _ever_ have to wear shoes like this again it would only be too soon."

Allowing herself to gaze around the petite courtyard, she took comfort in the knowledge that at least Inuyasha's gardeners knew how to keep a lovely garden. Leaving her shoes on the bench, she paddled over the cobblestone path to a perfectly trimmed rose bush.

"How pretty! I didn't know roses were in bloom at this time of year!" She spoke softly out loud, allowing herself to pick a single rose from the bunch.

As she straightened herself out again, she noticed a shadow fell over her. Looking up, she noticed a tall man had obstructed the dim light coming from the glass doors.

"You were bored of the party too, huh?" A deep masculine voice sounded, sending chills up her spine.

"And if I was?" she tried, hoping to stall for time while she silently admired the stranger in front of her.

He was tall, probably just under six feet. He also seemed fairly lean, but judging from the way his muscles rippled under his tight black top, she knew he was fit. She was slightly saddened that she couldn't actually see an inch of his skin; he was wearing black leather gloves on his hands . He also had broken the unspoken dress code of tuxedos for men by donning a pair of black slacks and the aforementioned black top with a light jacket over it.

Her gaze moving to his face, she was disappointed to find that she couldn't tell what most of his features were, as his entire face, tip of the nose and up, were hidden under his elaborate studded mask. His hair, too, was kept under a pirate style hat atop his head.

Looking away to hide the twinge of red she felt making it's way up her face, she listened to his answer.

"I would ask if I could join you" the mysterious man replied. She could hear the smirk behind those words, and looked back with a raised eyebrow. Sure enough, there upon the man's god-like lips was an all-knowing smirk.

"This isn't _my_ house. I couldn't stop you if I wanted to." and she abruptly turned around and sat back down on the cold, hard bench. She silently lifted the rose in-between her fingers and, careful of the thorns, began twirling it daintily.

Grinning, the man sat down next to her, moving her (accursed) shoes aside. "As good an answer as any." he said simply, leaning over and laying is arm across his knees.

She snuck a glance at him, watching in awe as the moonlight played across the limited features she could see. She was pulled out of her musings, however, when the music playing began to change to slow dance, and even now, she could see the couples through the doors gliding silently along with the music.

She gasped as the rose she had been playing with was plucked from her hands by her mysterious companion. Looking over with her brows wrinkled in confusion, she watched him place it in his grinning mouth, managing to somehow avoid the thorns.

He stood up with grace rivaled only by that of a cat and bowed with a large flourish.

"Could I have this dance, madam?" He questioned. And even though she couldn't see it, she felt the mischievous sparkle in the man's eyes.

Too stunned to reply, he merely took her small gloved hand in his larger one and led her to the middle of the stoned floor.

His body moved in perfect rhythm with the music as he gently led her through the slow dance. Having been properly trained, she quickly fell into step, staring at the man before her with wide eyes.

He chuckled, a sound coming from deep in his chest. Being in such close proximity to him, she could feel the soft laugh as much as hear it.

He took both his hands and laid them on the small of her back, pulling her even closer to him. She just laced her hands behind his neck, still wondering why in the world she was dancing so closely -_intimately- _with a complete stranger.

"You're a very lovely dancer" he said, unknowingly bringing her back to the present.

"Uh…thanks." she replied demurely. She couldn't believe it. Her she was, dancing with (what seemed to be) a fairy-tale guy, just like the stories in all he romance novels back home.

As they continued shuffling with the beat, she couldn't help but moving closer to his warmth, and finally rested her head on his chest. Again she heard the chuckle, only this time it tickled her slightly. She looked up, a questioning look in her eyes.

"You're cute, you know that?" He asked, and somehow, she knew he didn't expect her to say anything.

Then, as their gazes locked, blue with what seemed to be…gold? she couldn't help but be drawn up towards his lips, as he bent his head slightly and leaned downwards.

And it was there, under the moonlight, in a seemingly enchanted garden that Kagome Higurashi, at the ripe old age of twenty-three, gave a kiss to a complete stranger.

Of course it was a chaste kiss, lasting no more then a few seconds, but as she drew back, she was also pulled back to reality. His spell over her was broken, and looking around, she realized where she was, and what she had just done.

And so, she did what any self-respecting girl in that situation would've done. She grabbed her (evil) shoes and high-tailed it outta' there, praying to any deity that would listen that the man didn't know who she was.

**x**

**x**

**x**

There you have it! The first chapter of my new story, and second ever Inuyasha fan fiction! I have a vague idea of where I am going with this (which is better then I can say for 'Wrong Turn'!) and am ready to start on the second chapter! The main pairing is (obviously) Inuyasha/Kagome, and the side pairing will be Miroku/Sango. I am still deciding what I'll do with the other characters (such as Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Rin and the others) but you can bet that they'll each have an appearance at the very least. I am also working on an idea to throw into the ever-growing Naruto section, so anyone who likes the series can keep an eye out.

Hmm…that seems to cover just about everything. Please do me a favor and review! It is greatly appreciated!

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Hanyoupup - 4/28/05**


End file.
